Robin and luffy we are together again
by Anarchy696
Summary: This is a Luffy x Robin storry
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first ever story I am typing it up on my phone it will be luffy x Robin they are my favorite paring other then luffy x handcock anyways I will try my best and I hope you guys like it.

*chapter 1*

Luffy was sitting on the deck of the thousand sunny he was filled with joy having just arrived in the new world. But there was something that was starting to bug him every time he looked at Robin he felt something weird. Something he has never felt before but he also started to notice Robin looking up at him from her book quite often. And once his eyes met her's she quickly covered her eyes with her book. Luffy thought it was odd but he didn't want to bug Robin bye asking her why she was looking at him.

Robin could not seem to keep her eyes off Luffy she had been in love with him ever since he saved her from the marines. But she never said anything she did her best to hide it. But after the straw hats got back together they all changed so much but Luffy had became so much more sexy. It was hard for her not to try to take her captain the first night she could. But she had told herself that she would never do anything to hurt her friendship with him. She could not keep watching him anymore so she decided she would ask zoro if he could help in anyway.

*she stood up from her chair and went to find zoro in the crows nest she saw him looking out at the sea* "hey zoro." robin said trying to get his attention *zoro looked over to Robin.* "Hey Robin what are you doing up here?" Zoro asked *as he looked at her* "well I wanted to ask you something zoro it's about Luffy" she said trying to sound normal. "Oh what about him" asked a curious zoro. "Well since you have known him longer then anyone else I thought you would be able to tell me if there is any girls he likes" she asks him. Zoro look at Robin and then with a big grin on his face he says "you love him don't you and to answer your question he has been talking about you lately so if I was you try to talk to him your self. But be straight forward with him you know how he is he is not the brightest crayon in the box." Zoro says with a slight laugh.

Robin had blushed after hearing what zoro said but then she whispers in his ear with an evil tone in her voice. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you zoro." She pulls her head back and gives him a smile scaring him a bit having never seen this side of her. And never wanting to see it again he nods his head letting her know he won't say a word. Later that night Robin had seen Luffy outside on the back deck knowing now would be the time to talk with him she had started to walk over to him.

(Sorry guys that's all I have for now there will be more to come I hope you guys leave helpful comments and that you like what I have so far)


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

The truth

(I want to thank all of you that read my last chapter and here is chapter 2)

Luffy sat staring out at the sea he was thinking to himself. What was this feeling he has he thought. Then Robin had looked at him she stood there nervous.

"Hey Luffy mind if I take a seat?" robin says as Luffy looks back at her.

"Sure Robin." Luffy says with his big ear to ear smile.

Robin sat down next to Luffy a smile on her face. "Hey Luffy can I tell you something?" She said trying to hide how nervous she was.

"Of course Robin you can tell me anything after all we are friends." Luffy says as he looks at Robin.

"Well um luffy I uh." She paused trying to find the words. "You know how you feel about meat and how you love it well I was wondering if you ever felt anything like it about any girls?"

Luffy thought to himself for a moment "hmm I have felt something kind of like that. But I only feel it when I see you or think of you Robin." Luffy says thinking of his mystery feeling. His eyes gazing out at the sea.

Robin could not believe what he just said. She knew now that he loved her even if he did not know what it was.

She looked over at him "Luffy I love you" she says not sure what else to say.

Unsure what she meant but he did know this was something more then friends. "What do you mean Robin?"

"The I love you luffy more then a friend. I want to be with you this love is different from the love you feel for your friends. It makes you feel like you want to be by them to kiss them and to touch them."

Luffy sat there for a long moment taking it all in. "Hey Robin I think I get it. I love you Robin!

(That's it for chapter 2 hope you guys like it I will try to get chapter 3 out for you guys by the end of the week)


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

 **I love you**

 **(Hey guys this is chapter 3 and I want to thank each and every one of you guys that has followed my story or me and gave me advice this will finally have a sex seen in it and I** will **keep this story going for another chapter at lest if you want more or want another pairing let me know I have plenty of ideas)**

 **Robin looked at luffy a look of shock on her face she could not believe what she had just heard her captain say. "** what did you say luffy!?" **Robin said looking him in the eyes hoping he really said it and it wasn't her just miss hearing him.**

"I love you Robin." **Luffy says confident in his words and smiles Robins eyes light up as she heard his words tears of joy now flowing from her eyes she then kisses luffy.**

 **Luffy was surprised at the kiss. He then began to kiss robin back a she let's out a moan of pleasure as he kisses her** **back. Robin began to climb up into his lap as she began to grind her body against his. She deepens the kiss with luffy she began to push him down on the deck of the ship.**

 **She held him down on the deck as she kissed him her hips grinding on his. She slowly came to a stop looking down into luffy eyes as she was panting for air a smile on her face.** "Thank you luffy"

 **Luffy smiled up at her his eyes met hers and he kissed her one more time Robin added tongue to this kiss. Robin's tongue explored luffy mouth there tongues warped around each other.**

 **Robin soon broke the kiss "** luffy I want you." **Robin says hoping he will say yes. Luffy looks up at her and says "** but you have me" **Robin giggled at what luffy said and she got up and pulled her captain up from the deck.**

"That's not what I mean luffy come on follow me and I will show you" **Robin says as she takes his hand and brings him back to her room. She looks around making sure no one is around before she shuts and locks the door behind them.**

 **She turns back to luffy and smiles "** now I can show you what I mean" **she says in a seductive voice as she begins to remove her clothes her necked body exposed to luffy. As she walks over to him and kisses him slowly removing his clothes. She finally removes his boxers and looks down to see his cock hard she smiles and takes it in her hand slowly stroking it.**

 **Ah-"** Robin what are you doing" **luffy asks as he feels a pleasure he has never felt before. "** I am taking you before anyone else can" **she says as she gets on her knees in front of him she then began to lick the length of his cock. This sending waves of pleasure down luffy spine she then took luffy cock into her mouth her young swirling around his cock as she began to suck on it. Her head began to Bob on it luffy leaning his head back in pleasure as he began to feel a build up he could no longer hold it in.**

 **He cam in her mouth his cum flooding her mouth she began to drink it down not letting any escape her mouth. She stopped and pulled her head back letting his cock out a smile on her face as she looked up at him. She pulled him down as she let herself fall onto her bed pulling him down onto of her. "** I want you to fuck me luffy" **she says her voice full of lust.**

 **She grabs his cock and began to rub her pussy on it moans escaping her mouth. Luffy started to push it inside of her his cock feeling the warm tight wetness of her pussy welcoming him in. They both let out moans of pleasure as luffy began to thrust robin became louder. She kissed luffy trying to quiet herself down as he began to thrust faster his cock reaching deep inside of her. They broke the kiss robin's moans grew louder and louder as she was getting close to her climax "** luffy I am going to cum" **she says as he begins to thrust faster neither of the being able to hold any longer the climax at the same time luff falls next her and wraps his arms around her. The puts his starw hat on her head and says with a big smile "** you are my greatest treasure robin"

 **(That was chapter 3 guys thank you for reading if you want me to keep the story going just say so or if you want a new one with a different pairing leave a comment thank you guys for reading)**


	4. Chapter 4

(I would like to start by saying i am sorry for all the people who waited for the 4th chaper of this story for so long but here it is the 4th chapter a year later)

Robin's eyes slowly opened and she smiled as she saw luffy still asleep next to her his straw hat still on her head. She looked at her sleeping captain his arms around her holding her close to him. She never wanted to leave this spot she wished it could go on like this forever. She closed her eyes once more and thought about what luffy had said last night. How he called her his treasure he was so sweet to her he did so much for her. And she was so happy to be with him even if it was for only one night.

Robin felt luffy move and opened her eyes to look up at him his eyes were open as he looked down at the raven haired beauty. "Good morning Robin." luffy said in a happy tone as he squeezed her into him a little more. Robin smiled as she looked up at him she leand up unable to hold herself back as she kissed him once more. Then pulled herself back "thank you luffy." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Luffy smiled as he looked at her "how's my treasure this morning." he asked looking into her eyes. *rumble rumble* Robin giggled at hearing the sound of luffy stomach. "It sounds like your hungry luffy maybe we should get breakfast." luffy grabs his stomach looking down at it. "yeah i am kinda hungry let's go eat" luffy said as he jumped out of bed and started getting his clothes on. Robin got out of her bed and used her Devil fruit to get her clothes on rather quickly. Luffy stared to run out the door and to the kitchen Robin followed him at a much slower pace. As the captain came into the kitchen every one was already eating and looked at there captain but he didn't have his straw hat. And then Robin came in and everyone looked at her and saw there captains hat on her head. And all at once yelled. "WHAT!!!!"


	5. The crew knows

Luffy payed no mind to his crew as he jumped into his seat ans started shovling meat into his face. Robin blushed a little bit as nami looked at her stunned she quickly ran out of the kitchen. Tears running down her face as she ran by robin the rest of the crew looked at robin then to luffy. Sanji stood up looking rigt at luffy "hey what the hell is my sweet Robin doing wearing your hat!" He yelled at luffy and luffy looked up at him still eat and said. "oh ya thats because we love each other." He says as if its no big deal.

All at once the crew stood up and yelled. WHAT!?!? sanji looked at luffy his eyes on fire with furry. "How did you get such a beauty like robin theres no way this is true!" sanji looks over at robin her eyes looking at luffy her face had a light blush. Sanji then lied back against the wall and lit a cigarette taking a deep drag off of it then exhailed. "So its true then well i am happy for you robin" sanji walked out and out onto the deck.

Zoro looked at the two of them and said "well its about time robin said something to you luffy. It was pretty obvious she had a thing for you luffy." robin looked at him with that same look as befor. Zoro started to walk to the door. "Well thats my cue to leave." he says as he walks out of the door not long after the rest of the crew left. It was now just luffy and robin alone as luffy was stuffing his face.

(Sorry guys this chapter is so short but i got some new ideas for this story and i plan to make longer chapters but it might take me longer so sorry for the wait guys and thank you for reading my story it realy means a lot that you guys like it


End file.
